Smiles, Pebbles, and the Pale Blue House
by AzianDemigod16
Summary: "There was a boy. A boy who stood on the side of a pale blue house… There was a girl. A girl who stood at her window on the side of the pale blue house… There was a smile. And that, that was all they needed." A little Kick one-shot :) Enjoy! R


_Why hello there :) It is I, Chrissy! _

_Here is another interesting little piece that I've written. I kind of like how this went, even if it is a bit awkward and poorly written. Whatever.._

_This of course is Kick, and I hope you can spot the tiny little references to Kim and Jack in here. _

_Please review :) I would love to hear what you guys think about this bold move of mine. ;)_

I unfortunately own nothing.

* * *

There was a boy, a boy who stood outside looking at the window on the side of the famous pale blue house. A boy with a handful of pebbles in one hand, and the other hand aiming towards the lit window two stories up.

There was a girl, a girl who sat on a bed in the pale blue house. A girl with a pencil in hand and a lit up phone in the other as she sat on her bed. A girl who's breathe pushed her loose blonde strand upwards as she stared at her blank sheet waiting for a story to be told upon it.

There were three taps on the lit window, on the pale blue house. Three excited taps, waiting for someone to answer.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

There was a moment of silence until a small hand pulled open that window on that pale blue house. There was a calm and familiar face peering out the now open window.

There was a pair of brown eyes glistening in the dark windy night as they noticed the girl looking out the window of the pale blue house.

There was a devious look from the brown eyes looking down at the boy with the pebbles.

There was a smile.

* * *

The silent streets glowed with the soft lights emitting from the streetlights scattered around. Two teenagers quickly scurried down the dark driveway, giggles and shushes following. Two hands intertwined just like every night before. Two pairs of feet moving in sync as the trickling of a stream grew louder and louder with each step taken.

Then there it was, their secret haven.

A head of blonde locks leaned against the shoulder belonging to the mop of brown hair. Sounds of heavy breathing were the only things breaking the silence.

Nights were always like this. Nights of comfortable silences sitting between two bodies. Worries and regrets vanishing into thin air. The flows from the nearby stream providing a steady beat to remind the two teenagers about the new day coming ahead.

Some nights, lullabies were sung to the honey blonde as she laid her head on the lap of her companion. Other nights, stories were told, and joyful laughter would respond.

However, most nights were simply filled with the presence of two bodies merging together. Legs would be tangled, fingers would be laced, lips would be connected and glances would be shared.

That, was all they needed.

* * *

Nights were short. Yet, nights could hold many secrets.

And in those nights, many secrets were shared.

Many stories were told.

And many memories were made.

* * *

Morning was approaching, and the two teenagers knew this night would soon be over.

It was okay though, this wouldn't be the last night.

Reluctant sighs and shuffling of feet signaled the end of their meeting. Hands grasped onto each other as the two unfortunately approached their parting. A soft kiss was shared as they walked up to the pale blue house.

* * *

There was a boy. A boy who stood on the side of the pale blue house. A boy who watched the girl he loved climb up the cliche vines on the wall of the pale blue house.

There was a girl. A girl who stood at her window on the side of the pale blue house. A girl who stared down at the boy she loved with the sparkling brown eyes.

There was another look from those sparkling brown eyes.

There was another glance at the pale blue house.

There was another wave goodbye.

There was a smile.

And that, that was all they needed.

* * *

_So… How was it?_

_There is a little box down below that is currently weeping of __loneliness. Please help it._

_Love you guys :)_


End file.
